A Little Bit Stronger
by Hurricane'sRain
Summary: "Miko?" thats what he always called me. Even though i didnt like the fact that he either really didnt know my name or he just maybe he just choose not use it. i didnt care i need someone right now. Disclamer! i do not own Inuyasha only the story!
1. Get Out!

A little bit stronger

Chapter one: Get out

A raven haired girl lay recumbent on her bed; her impassive face stared at the ceiling with eyes plastered to the skies. Said girl was lost deep in the catacombs of her mind; as memories flashed before her, as she watched him in every single one it always ended the same with him running off and her in tears... all she could think was 'will he ever change?' But then the images shifted to her again and she stud up brushed her-self off, and put a smile on her face…. Then she remembered why she was currently laying here that day she had made a promise to her-self; the promise was that she would get stronger even if it was only little by little. 'So today is that day huh?' she thought to her-self as one memory in particular popped into her head. It was of her and the same silver haired male that was in every single memory before this one… they were fighting… She sighed they always fought but the worst fights were always when she wanted to go home….

"Inuyasha all I want to do is go home restock my supplies, relax for a day or two and see my family!" The raven haired girl screeched…

"Keh I don't care wench we have jewel shards to find! So you're not going anywhere!" Inuyasha retaliated

"My Name is _NOT_ wench! Its Kagome say it with me Ka-go-me!" Kagome once again screamed. " Keh I don't give a damn wench."

"_SIT BOY_!" echoed out for miles birds fled their coops and smaller animals hid in holes every insect was quite for a moment… "I'm going home don't even think about fallowing me!"

'That's right today I go back to the feudal era… and I have to face Inuyasha again… I'm so sick of being treated like crap by him when all I ever do is try to please him; and all I get in return is heartache and headaches… That's it I'm going to tell him I've had enough, there's no other way.' With that though in her head she got up and began packing listening to her radio all the while…

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

"I'm leaving now mom!" I announced as i ran down the stairs and towards the front door. "Ok honey be safe!" I Barley herd my mother say as I bolted out the door, and took a sharp right to head straight to the well house. I was determined to tell Inuyasha what was on my mind and that he needed to treat me better or else he would lose me. When I leapt down into the well as the blue light enveloped me I thought 'He'll change I know he will!' within seconds I was touching down on the other side of the well and for a second I just stud there and took a deep breath in. 'oh how I love the fresh air of this era!' then I set my-self about the task of climbing up the side of this god awful well. When I finally reached the top I whipped my humongous bag up and over the edge in one big toss, and as I looked to the sky I saw something I defiantly did not want anywhere around here right now… Kikyo's soul stealers. I know I probably shouldn't fallow but I just can't stop my-self, no matter how much I know what I see will hurt I still have to see it for my own eyes. And all I keep hoping is 'maybe this time it will be different? Maybe this time he won't even be there? Oh kami please don't let him be with her!' when I broke through the branches of the trees my feet planted to the ground and my whole body froze at the scene in front of me. Inuyasha was kissing Kikyo holding her tight to him-self as if his life depended upon it. 'why? Why can't he just love me! I'm better than that clay copy! I know I am! So why!' tear's began to leak from my eyes as I listened to him say the words I so longed to hear him say, only they weren't for me… no they were never for me.

"I love you, Kikyo! Only you, not her she's nothing but a shard detector! I love you!" Inuyasha had declared, shattering my heart into millions of pieces, and hurting me for the last time. "How could you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as my tears completely burst through my damn. Right before I turned to run I watched as Inuyasha's head jerked around to face me but all he saw was my back as I ran away. "kagome?" that was all I heard as I sprinted away it sounded so broken? 'why would he sound broken? He's the one that broke me!' I ran blindly through the forest cry in despair and I tripped over a tree rout, crying out in shock I braced my-self for impact. But the impact wasnt what i had expected instead of falling face first to the ground i fell face first onto the chest of someone. "Miko?" Startled i snapped my head up to look into the eyes of non other thank Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half brother and also the one person he hated most on this earth. "Miko are you going to be making it a habit of runing into me when not watching where you are going?" Sesshommaru's cold gaze made me shiver but i refuse to look weak to him just because my eyes were probably puffy, and My voice was raspy from all the crying i had been doing, and i probably looked like a complete reck. I didnt care. But just as i was about to reply i was cut off by the last person i'd ever wanted to see right now, "what the? Get away from Kagome Bastard! "

"Sit boy!" I shouted while still in the grasp of Sesshomaru.

"What was that for wench? Im trying to get that bastard away from you! The Bastard is practically groping you!" I looked down at Sesshomaru's arms that were secured around my waste maybe that's why he probably though that this was something it wasn't….. 'wait why should I care? He made his choice…'

"Inuyasha! Leave! Just go back to your two bid whore, and while you're at it you can get out of my life, and stay out from now on! Because yes I know about you and Kikyo, you stupid asshole you made your choice so just Leave!" I declared as I pulled myself out of Sesshomaru's grasp…

"Ka-kagome I'm…I'm sorry." Inuyasha whispered his eyes down cast and his ears pined to the top of his head he looked like a puppy who had just be scolded for the first time ever.

"I don't want to hear it Inuyasha just Leave right now." I said as I turned my back to him and faced Sesshomaru. I didn't even care if he was going to kill me for this later but I needed to do it. I latched my-self onto him and cried my eyes out I didn't care anymore weather I lived or died. "Miko… I would suggest you remove yourself from this Sesshomaru's person." Sesshomaru's monotone voice and icy stare sent shivers of fear down my back. As I released him from my grip I whispered in a raspy voice. "If you're going to kill me just do it now."

"This Sesshomaru will not kill you Miko." He said as if it were nothing new or surprising.

"But why?" I inquired

"I owed you a debt of service."


	2. Over it

Chapter two: Over it

Recap- _"If you're going to kill me just do it now."_

_"This Sesshomaru will not kill you Miko." He said as if it were nothing new or surprising._

_"But why?" I inquired_

_"I still owed you a debt of service from before Miko…."_

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

I woke up with a start 'had it all been a dream?' I wondered while placing my hand to my forehead I turned my head to look around my room, No it wasn't a dream, I can remember it now…. My heart began to squeeze painfully so at the thought of seeing Inuyasha with kikyo. But that happened over three months ago and I haven't seen him sence.'I know that he's probably with her right now… I finally realize he'll never change, and im not going to sit here and do nothing; I am not going act like a weak little child and pine after someone as stupid of an asshole as him.' Even with words running through my head, I still felt the sharp pang in my heart.

'No matter what promise he made me he always chooses her… why am I not good enough?' at the betraying thoughts hot liquid slid down my cheek, a stinging starting in my eyes, and my shoulders started to quake… but the trembling of my body was nothing new I knew this pain; and I knew it all too well. 'you need to get over him kagome! He's no good! It may hurt for a while but all his lies and his games hurt tremendously more… Just realize you need to get over it, get over him!' My new determination sparked fiercely in me; as I looked to my left I noticed my Black messenger bag was still packed to its breaking point, I had to trade in the old yellow one a year ago when the bottom of the bag gave out from the mountainous amount of usage over the years and all the battles it had been through finally did it in. Besides I graduated from school last year anyway there was no need to continue looking like a school girl with the Ugly sailors outfit and that overly short skirt. Finally I got to where my cloths, my comfortable baggie cargo pants and, from fitting tank tops that won't fly up when moving at high speeds. I stood up from my bed and stretched every aching limb as I stalked up to the mirror I analyzed my reflection. My onyx bluish- Black hair reached mid thy now from the lack of hair cuts over the four years in the Feudal era, though right now It looked as if it could use a good brushing. I picked up my Black belle comb and softly ran it through my hair from root to the vary tips, taking my time and brushing it completely, I went back to looking at my image. My eyes where a stormy sapphire blue that tend to change with my mood, I had a cute button nose that complemented, my fully pouty lips. 'why doesn't Inuyasha see all that I am? I'm way more than just a copy. I may be a reincarnation of kikyo but that doesn't matter. I'm still my own person and I know for a fact that I have way more to offer. ' My cloths consisted of one of my favorite pares of black cargo pants that clung to my hips, and a white tank-top that had red flower designs all over, it started just above my Brest and cut of just under my belly button. Showing my bare hips; that held two magenta stripes the continued beneath my pant line. And I was wearing a pair of white sneakers to complete my look. As I set my comb back on to its resting place I walked toward my black bag; picking it up I secured it on my shoulder. Inside my bag there were two twin katanas and about a hundred thin nettles that were packed into a tin container. I smiled remembering the plan I had for toughs weapons… I also had packed my ipod and head phones in a plastic bag to protect it from any water damage. Making my way down the stairs slowly the dream still fresh in my head, I heard my mother call out to me "Kagome dear are you heading back now?" she asked just like every other time I left for the feudal ear. "yeah mom I don't know when I'll be back but I'll try to make it soon! I love you." Was my annual reply

"ok well be safe dear!" she called as I was out the door just like every time; my life was beginning to feel like a broken record. I wanted some excitement; no I need some excitement back in my life. I climbed up onto the ledge of the well and looked down into its depths, before I took one step off and plummeted towards the bottom for mere seconds before a blue light engulfed me and then set me down gently on the other side of the well. I looked up to the skies and sighed 'it's so beautiful here, but why is it this era causes me so much pain?' I set my self to the task at hand of climbing up the wall of the bone eaters well. Idly I wondered where had the days of Inuyasha standing here waiting for me to arrive back in the feudal era so that he might help me out of this well had gone. Toughs days once so clear and indefinite, had at some point begun to dwindle blending and blurring together with the days of solitude, till finally they stopped all together. With one last heave I finally launched my gigantic black messenger bag up and over the lip of this god awful well, and with a grunt I swung myself over the lip as well. Once I was finally out of said well I dusted myself off and assessed my surroundings; sending out my reiki but holding it to a ten mile radius, I felt and saw everything around me. But there was one area of blankness that spiked my interest; it was almost perfectly still, almost… pushing a little more of my powers into the circumference and suddenly the blank spot wasn't just a spot and it wasn't all that blank anymore either. It was a demon a high level demon, most likely a Taiyoukai. And it looked like the taiyoukai was sitting. Letting out a puff of frustration which can only be described as irritated sigh. I rained in my reiki just like I had been trained to do; but even Inuyasha did not know that I was receiving this training or that fact that I was in fact even more powerful than Kikyo the women who I just happen to be the reincarnation of. But I had planed it this way at first it was to surprise and impress Inuyasha, but then after the incident; which is what I now refer to that night when I had told Inuyasha to get out of my life. 'But for some reason I always get this feeling that, that night won't be the last time I see Inuyasha no matter how much I wish it to be.' I no longer wished to do it for just him yes I still wanted to show him how powerful I was, but now I had my own reasons. But now having learned all that my sensei could teach me, I've decided I will find another sensei and I'll not only train in the power of my reiki, but also in combat… which is why I bought the twin katanas and the needles and brought them with me. 'I just hope that the only person I have in mind for a sensei will teach me; even if him just considering it would be an honor in its self.' Turning toward the direction of the taiyoukai I began walking determined to find out as to why the demon was here and was not moving…

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

As I finally made it into the area where I had sensed the demon, I saw none other than the taiyoukai Sesshomaru himself, slumped against a tree bleeding. ' well that solves the mystery of why he wasn't moving. How does he always seem to get himself into these predicaments?' as soon as I had asked myself that question I knew the answer. 'Because he's too stubborn to ask for help. Just like last time…' Shaking my head at the memory I walked over to him dropping my bag down two the ground, and set about the task of dressing and cleaning his wounds. I had managed to get his top of to get a clear shot at his injuries; when I went to touch the disinfectant to one very particular bad wound, he jolted awake grabbing my wrist in an iron grasp. "Miko….." was all that he managed to get out before falling back against the tree and passed out. 'Miko…. Why did he always call me that?' I was lost in my labyrinth of a head while I tended to his injuries, no longer needing to pay attention to the familiar movements. I couldn't help but wonder why exactly he was so near the bone eaters well…

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

"Kagome!" a shout that sounded so like Inuyasha it wasnt funny. My thoughts were instantly confermed when he came bounding down from somewhere in the sky. "Inuyahsa how did you find me?" I spoke monotonedly so that the qurivering in my voice wouldnt ever have a chance to be heard. But it only hurt worse when i saw Inuyasha let someone slide off of his back and land on the ground. As the person stepped to his side i knew in an instant who it was. Her dull brown eyes, and her Stright black ivory hair, that was always pulled back into a low pony tail. It was Kikyo... That one moment hurt me more than any of the nights that i had watched him run off to meet her in the woods well after midnight, the sight of them kissing, hugging and the sickening sounds of there climxes, or the stabbing jolts of jealousy to my heart when he would tell her he loved her and only her.

"I-I fallowed you sent... at first i wasnt sure if it was actuly you or not becasue i havent sensed you in so long... whats it been like five months?" He stumbbled and fumbbled over evey word all the while scraching the back of his head like it was some laughing matter. "Three months... actuly but whatever." I replyed coldly 'he let her ride his back! that was my spot! it was always my spot! how could he!' i wondered as i watched Kikyo whisper something in his ear, then he flashed that heart renching smile that i had always called my smile... but i wasnt directed at me no it was at _her_!then he had the never to turn the smile towards me! i cracked...

"Inuyasha, i do believe i told you once before that i wanted you out of my life... so please do tell me why it is you seemed to completely ignor that and come and bother me again." I leveled him with a glare the would have given even Sesshomaru a run for his money... and as if he had heard my thoughts Shessomaru groned i turned around in an instant and went back to bandging him. While adding a nother jabb at inuyasha, who had apparently just realized just who was in the clearing as well. "if all your going to do is stand there and look stupid while standing next to your whore. Then will you do me and the rest of the world a favor and leave."

"But... but i-i... kagome what happened to you? when did you change so much?"

"What happened to me? and when did i change? hm well lets see could it be all thoughs nights i spent watching you run off after Kinky-ho well after midnight assuming everyone was asleep? or Maybe it was when i had heard you tell her that i'm nothing but a shard detector... when i finally realized that you never were a friend of mine? or was it _All_ thoughs nights the i watched as you rutted with that desgusting clay pot standing beside you... Never once Feeling guitly. Or maybe it was just now when you smiled at her the way you used to always smile at me? well you know what it doesnt matter when i changed, all you need to know is that im so over it! I'm over your eyes, your smile, everything about you from you head to your toe's im just so over it! so just LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" Through out my whole tirade i watched as he flinched with every blow and recoild after every fact. Never before had i felt this powerful, this strong and confident. And then just as soon as it was there it disapated with Inuyasha grabbing Kikyo and leaving just like i had demanded, i was so lost to reality that i never heard as Sesshomaru had sat up, or when he had first said Miko. No i didnt hear him for three more times after that till his eyes had begun to bleed red, and his voice had dipped dangorusly low sounding more like a growl. I didnt hear him...

"Miko." When i finally turned my head to look at him i couldnt help the shiver of dread or the impulsive flinch. Miko... thats what he always called me. Even though i didnt like the fact that he either really didnt know my name or maybe he just choose not use it. i didnt care i needed someone right now... as i crawled closer to him blantly ignoring the impulse i had to turn tail and run, and his imposing glare. tears begain to leak slowly down my face, but i refused to cry anymore then that.

"I just dont know what to do anymore, It still hurts me more than i know it should... and i know this is only the very begining of me geting over him, and somewhere along the way the pain will dull, and then maybe finally disappear. But i just want that day to be now, i dont want to feel weak anymore." I confied in him i dont know why but with how little i know that he talks to anyone i knew he wouldnt bother telling anyone because that in fact would be a bother to him. And i knew for a fact that if he could get up and leave then he would. So me being selfsh me complained about my life until i was to tired to even keep my eyes open, and kept on even still till until i was fast asleep, dead to the world.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

A/N: ok people i know these first two were short but i promise they will get longer through out the story. And i'm setting a goal for myself of i plan to update this story once ever week, now please understand that i am still in school and as such i have Homework, test, and such that will always come before this or any of my other stories so there will be times when i dont update on time. But i will then try to do a double update the next week to make up for the missed week. Well anyway heres the second chapter, and i hope you all liked it... Reviews are always appreciated. Well see you next time!


	3. Everytime you lie

A little bit stronger

Chapter three: Everytime you lie

Recap- "Miko." When i finally turned my head to look at him i couldnt help the shiver of dread or the impulsive flinch. Miko... thats what he always called me. Even though i didnt like the fact that he either really didnt know my name or maybe he just choose not use it. i didnt care i needed someone right now... as i crawled closer to him blantly ignoring the impulse i had to turn tail and run, and his imposing glare. tears begain to leak slowly down my face, but i refused to cry anymore then that.

"I just dont know what to do anymore, It still hurts me more than i know it should... and i know this is only the very begining of me geting over him, and somewhere along the way the pain will dull, and then maybe finally disappear. But i just want that day to be now, i dont want to feel weak anymore." I confided in him i dont know why but with how little i know that he talks to anyone i knew he wouldnt bother telling anyone because that in fact would be a bother to him. And i knew for a fact that if he could get up and leave then he would. So me being selfsh me complained about my life until i was to tired to even keep my eyes open, and kept on even still till until i was fast asleep, dead to the world.

Now…..

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

_It was beautiful out today… with the birds chirping their happy songs with pride for their songs ringing through every syllable; and the never ending lush tree line that were all stretching their limbs towards the sky, and the soft breeze of a mid-summers afternoon, brushing through my hair. I looked around the camp sight to see all my comrades still bickering over the latest ass groping that had occurred just a few moments ago._

"_Perverted monk!" My best friend Sango who was much more like an older sister to me than anything screamed as _her_ Miroku tired once again to grope Sango's rear…Only to be smacked upside the head like always "but sango my dearest it all my hand it's cursed!" Miroku cried in agony as he ran away form a overly pissed off Tayija _

'_he'll never learn…' was the only thought I entertained for a brief moment with a wishful smile on my face, till my brain idly wandered to Inuyasha again… _

'_I wonder where he ran off to… I mean he ran off right after we stopped to make camp with the excuse that he was going hunting, but that's a lie… he's probably with Kikyo again, just like every other time, why does he even bother lying anymore… when will he realize that the truth is all I can hear every time he lie's?' my eyes began to water and I stood up from my recumbent position in the shadows of a rather large tree. And without so much as a word to the bickering couple I left camp fully intending to be back before they would even notice. I had become quite the sneaky one now a day's I've even managed to just walk out of camp when Inuyasha was here, of course I always waited for the tell tale signs of his over obnoxious breathing to even out or the glazing of his eyes. This usually meant that he was daydreaming about Kikyo. With bag on my hip and bow on my shoulder I wandered through the forest as I recalled all the painful memories of Inuyasha lying straight to my face so that he could go rut with his precious Kinky-ho…_

'_Ooops that was a bit mean of me… but its only the truth…' When is he ever gonna see that im not just a reincarnation of someone like her! I only carry similarities I have my own eyes that were a Blazing sapphire that changed with my mood. And my hair is most defiantly not that bland color of black that she seemed so proud of. But you know what that doesn't even matter… I should know better by now. I looked around and I realize I was lost and had absolutely no idea how I got here. Or how to get back for that matter, all of the sudden I heard that the boom of thunder as the sky roared to life with the flash of lighting that struck through the air at a break neck speed… and all of this still didn't prepare me for the sudden outburst of rain that pounded against my skin and bit at my face with the memorable sting as I rushed to find a cover all I could see was a cave. As I ran through the increasing muck that had just been soft dirt toward the entrance I slipped just at the very edge of the cave and went crashing into the unforgiving stone, tarring up my leg and twisting my ankle in the process, I was going to hurt to t, I was going to hurt to try walking on it now, just great. _

_Knowing how much it was going to hurt I pushed myself up and began to limp my way through the cave pushing out what little of my reiki_ _I have control over to see if there was anything else at all in this cave and all I could find was a blank ground and an empty area that was void of everything. I'd never had anything like that cross my path before… Curiosity caught I limped my way to that area of the cave what met the view of my eyes was something that had me gasping in horror and scrambling back as fast as I could with a twisted ankle to get away from the recumbent form on the cave floor that was Sesshomaru but the only difference for how she reacted this time to him was that she wasn't afraid of the demon lord him-self like all the times before this no not this time she was scrambling away from was the sight of the great demon lord covered from head to toe in blood, whats even more shocking is that it looked like it was his blood. 'but this is Sesshomaru were talking about there's no way! No way that he could be bleeding… could he?' As I wandered over to him slowly to make sure he wouldn't wake up and attack me or something like that I got a better look at him just as the sky lit up with another flash of lightning. And I saw the huge gashes that adorned his person all over the place and without another moment's notice I had ripped my bag open and tarred my healing supplies out in a frenzy to help him. I went to push his top off so that I could get at all the cuts better but as soon as I made contact with skin a jolt shot through my finger tips that had brushed over his skin while pulling at his __kudasai and went straight up my arm and ended in the pit of my stomach. I ripped my hand away and starred at my fingers quizzically, I was only set back to the task at hand by a soft almost in audible groan of pain that escaped the ice lord's mouth. But once I got his kudasai off I could barely stop my-self form staring; at his well sculpted body even while covered with deep gouges I could see the slender waist and what was obviously a eight pack. Swallowing the sudden saliva that pooled in my mouth, and steeling my eyes from the delicious view, and setting them back to myself assigned job of healing Inuyasha's older half brother and worst enemy. Dragging out my Reiki I assessed the damage and began healing him pushing as much as I could control into him so that I could stop the rapid bleeding. _

_Hours later and one exhausted Miko down the Demon lord was healed and recovering from the now closed wounds. _

_~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~_

_I woke up about three or so hours later after I had passed out form the over use of my reiki, and almost immediately my thoughts were back on Inuyasha and whether or not he had noticed I was even missing yet… but I doubted it… a sigh let loose of its own accorded with that thought. And I looked out of the cave entrance and saw the the weather wasn't going to be letting up anytime soon so that ment the I'll more than likely still be here when Ice lord himself wakes up…. Just great I cant wait to see how long it takes him to kill me for touching his person. Even if It was only to heal him because she in a totally innocent way had no interest what so ever in the attractive male that was still reclining against the cave wall. And as the moon light shinned in and cast a angelic like glow around Sesshomaru and with aw in her eyes and just a little bit of drool at the corner of her mouth 'Yupp not attracted to him at all….' And with that though I let my mind wander back to the Hayyou that found the upmost delight in tarring my heart up into pieces like it was the best sport in the world. _

"_hn you would think that I would know better by now than to let him break my heart, I mean I already know how much he lies to me and personally. The truth of the matter is that the truth is all that I can hear everytime he lies…" I said to myself completely oblivious to the waking Demon behind me. _

_~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~_

_Sesshomaru P.o.v._

_I woke up to the smell of fresh jasmine on the wind, with the smell of rain and the soaked bark of pine trees. As I hear a soft voice that oddly left a feeling of familiarity say " hn you would think that I would know better by now than to let him break my heart, I mean I already know how much he lies to me and personally. The truth of the matter is that the truth is all that I can hear everytime he lies…" and as I pondered over the fact the I knew that voice and as to just how I knew that voice, I hear a sound that sounded like a strangled sob, I looked in the direction that the sound had come from and everything became clear, because there sat non-other than my brothers wench _

'_what is she doing here? And why is she crying? I really hate it when people cry…' and a memory flashed before my eyes of the sneak attack on Rin that was really just a diversion for the real attack on his person..that had ended with me being near death and searching for rin and jaken only to find that they were dead… that's when I found this cave. I came in here to rest and recover but it should have been days before I was recovered enough to wake up let alone move on my own. _

'_**The miko healed us…'**__ my beast chimed in_

'_there is no way that the hayou's wench would be able to heal this one's person while I was injured to this extent.' Was my reply of disbelief. __**'but she did. How else would we be better this fast? And how else would the miko be stuck here with us?' **__insufferable thing… 'will you ever stop being this annoying?' _

'_**who me? No… or at least not until you begin to listen to me… and have you forgotten the miko is crying.' **__ My eye began to twich ' why would I ever listen to you? And no I have not forgotten the Miko and her tears. How could I when the sent is so strong and displeasing in the air?'_

' _**you should listen to me because I can see past what lies on the surface, where as you can not. And she is hurting comfort her… it's the least we can do sence she healed us.'**_

'_I will NOT comfort my half brothers whench!'_

'_**Oh yes you will! It's the honorable thing to do!' **__stupid insufferable, annoying thing._

"_Miko, cease your crying in this Sesshomaru's presents." I said as monotoned as possible. As to not give away the anger that my beast had brought up with our conversation. And I would be lying is I said it didn't please me when I saw her jump in surprise right before her head wipped in my direction… not that I would ever admit it out loud._

"_your awak!" She had exclaimed with a face so surprise and childish that it was all I could do not to laugh at the I-just-about-pissed-my-pants look that was held on her face. But I couldn't hold in the smile that creeped on to my face. And then… "Who knew that you could smile sesshomaru… and that it was such a nice smile at that!" the Miko exclaimed as a smile of her own grew to such an extent that is shocked this Sesshomaru into scilence__**. 'we like that smile…'**__ and my eyes widened at exactly what my beast just said… there is no way…. It's just not possible to like anything about this human… is there?_

_~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~_

_Kagome p.o.v._

"_Miko, cease your crying in this Sesshomaru's presents." ' Mother of fucking purl! What the hell is he doing awake and scaring the piss out of me!' I turned around and exclaimed "your awake!" _

'_he almost made me pee my fing pants! But I guess that's what you get when all you can do is cry your eyes out over someone who isn't worth it in the first place. And… wait…. Is he…. Is he smiling? OH MY GOD THE FRICKING ICE LORD SESSHOMARU IS SMILING!' _

"_who knew that you could smile Sesshomaru… and that is was such a nice smile at that!" as the words left my mouth I could feel as my lips pulled back into a smile of their own accorded. Then for the first time ever I watched as sesshomaru's honey colored eyes widened into saucers… and my smile grew ten times as powerful 'I just shocked the great ice lord into silence!' _

_~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~_

As I woke up to a warmth im not accustom to I could still feel the smile on my face, that same smile that I had smiled such a long time ago. I had run into Sesshomaru many more times after that freak storm, and I liked to believe that I was at least more tolerable to the ice lord now, and at most a distant friend. All the times I had met with the stoic demon lord it would mostly be me doing the talking but that's ok because I was being selfish and it was nice to have someone to complain to, that didn't judge….. ok so maybe he did a little but still. I looked up to see Sesshomaru looking down at my face with the same look that was a mixture of shock and disbelief. I let loose a bit of a chuckle and realized that I was still leaning on his sholder and with my looking up at his face and him looking down at mine we were in a vary compromising position and it was just a little to close for comfort. 'especially since I'm completely comfortable in this position' I quickly removed myself form my spot on his shoulder and bounded away from him… and as Sesshomaru stood up and brushed himself off I realized that two things, 'one he was getting ready to leave, and two he could of left anytime he wanted to, so why didn't he?' "Sesshomaru?" his name rolled off my tongue before I even thought to say it. And he answered with is usual callous "Hn"

"would…. Would it be okay if I… if I traveled with you?" my knees wouldn't cease their insistent shaking and I started to find it difficult to stand while I waited for his answer… "Hn" was the only answer I got but that infernal hn was good enough for me. "Thank you Sesshomaru!" as I bounded around him like a twelve year old who had just gotten what she wanted most for Christmas.

"Miko…." Sesshomaru's normally monotone voice held me in my place at the hint of annoyance that is held but not only that but there was another much less noticeable emotion in his voice… it sounded like he was amused? "yes Sesshomaru?"

"hn… fallow me…"

"Okay!" I announced with a skip in my step and small giggle worked its way up my throught… yupp I was acting very much like a twelve year old. 'oh well…'

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

' why can't Inuyasha just leave me alone?' that was my only though as I stood here listening to him bickering with Sesshomaru about how he had quote "poisoned my mind against him and was kidnapping me and holding me against my will. "Inuyasha!" I screamed out at the top of my lungs it had been a good four months since I had seen him last time. And I would of rather had never seen him again after that… "Stop being so stupid! Sesshomaru did not Poison my mind against you! No you did that all on your own! It's your own fault that I don't want to be anywhere near you! And he is most defiantly not holding me hostage! I asked him if I could travel with him! And you know what I'd much rather travel with him than you! Because he is an honorable man that doesn't go running off to the nearest clay pot!"

'ok yeah so I bet you guys are wondering what exactly happened over toughs four months so I might as well tell you… well like I said it started with Sesshomaru agreeing to let me travel with him…. Nothing really eventful happened until that night just some traveling and me asking random questions to try and pass the time none of which were answered by the stoic demon lord by anything other than the occasional "hn"'

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

" hey um Sesshomaru?" I inquired as I was cooking up the fish that he had caught for us while I had set about making the fire that was now cooking our food. "Hn." Was once again his answer… I sighed "I know that this might seem like a lot to ask but um… would it be much of a bother if I asked you to… to train me?" At his inqueasive eye brow I continued " I mean train me as in like hand to hand combat and how to fight with a sword and other weapons? And maybe just a little Reiki training too?" I rattled out so fast I would be surprised if he even heard me. As I suddenly found the fire to be more interesting than that of sesshomaru's face " Miko why do you want this Sesshomaru to train you?" He asked that was the first mulit worded answer I had gotten all day. So you can understand my shock that in turn had kept me from answering said Demon lord. "Miko, this Sesshomaru will not ask again."

"I wish to get stronger. So that I can protect myself and what is mine." I tried stating it in the only way I thought he might understand. "Hn, this Sesshomaru will train you." He finally replied after what seemed like ages of him just staring at me and contemplating my question. "I know that you probably have better things to do but if you would…. Wait…. Really you'll train me?"

"This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself, but for the sake of conversation… yes this Sesshomaru will train you."

"THANK YOU! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" I chanted once again acting as old as a twelve year old. "Miko cease thanking of me eat your dinner and go to sleep, we'll start your training early tomorrow." I looked at his face but he had already turn it away. So I set myself to do exactly what he told me to all the while acting like a child and saying "I not some little kid for you to boss around." Had I turned to look at his face I would of seen the small smile as it worked its way on to his face.

"No…n-no! Inuyasha Get away! Just leave me alone!"

"Miko… miko wake up." Sesshomaru shook me from my nightmare just as Inuyasha was about to lunge at me and kill me. I sat up with a start as I felt my heart hammering in my chest, I set a look on Sesshomaru and said my thanks. "miko… what is it about the Hayou that bothers you? And why do you let it keep bothering you." to say I was shocked by the fact that he was asking me a question let alone that question was the understatement of the century. "I was in love with him, once and had made him a promise I can no longer keep. So I guess it's the guilt because I hold no feelings for him anymore." 'Lie! You just lied to Sesshomaru!' what a great time for my conscience to hit me. But I never gave him time to reply to my answer because as soon as it was out, I was already turning and laying back down to sleep. But I could of swore that just as I was drifting of to sleep I heard him say "Why do you bother lying when you know that the truth is all that I can hear everytime you lie."


	4. I Can Do Better?

A Little Bit Stronger

Chapter Four: I Can Do Better?

A/N: hey people i know its been a while but my computer crashed and i lost all my files so it set me back... im doing my best to get going again so bare with me here...and remember reviews are always welcome! alright enough of my chattering ON WITH THE SHOW!

Recap -

"This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself, but for the sake of conversation… yes this Sesshomaru will train you."

"THANK YOU! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" I chanted once again acting as old as a twelve year old. "Miko cease thanking of me eat your dinner and go to sleep, we'll start your training early tomorrow." I looked at his face but he had already turn it away. So I set myself to do exactly what he told me to all the while acting like a child and saying "I not some little kid for you to boss around." Had I turned to look at his face I would of seen the small smile as it worked its way on to his face.

"No…n-no! Inuyasha Get away! Just leave me alone!"

"Miko… miko wake up." Sesshomaru shook me from my nightmare just as Inuyasha was about to lunge at me and kill me. I sat up with a start as I felt my heart hammering in my chest, I set a look on Sesshomaru and said my thanks. "miko… what is it about the Hayou that bothers you? And why do you let it keep bothering you." to say I was shocked by the fact that he was asking me a question let alone that question was the understatement of the century. "I was in love with him, once and had made him a promise I can no longer keep. So I guess it's the guilt because I hold no feelings for him anymore." 'Lie! You just lied to Sesshomaru!' what a great time for my conscience to hit me. But I never gave him time to reply to my answer because as soon as it was out, I was already turning and laying back down to sleep. But I could of swore that just as I was drifting of to sleep I heard him say "Why do you bother lying when you know that the truth is all that I can hear every-time you lie."

and Now...

"Miko wake up, it is dawn and time for you to start your training." This was the first thing i heard as i woke up to day and ever since all i've been receiving from Lord Fluffy pants 'other than a vary brutal beating' was his insistent nonstop demands. 'Now of course i realize i brought this on myself by asking the most feared, and increasingly annoying lord in all of Japan to train me but to be honest i didn't think it would ever be this bad...' "Oof" was the only sound i made as my back made contact with the ground for the millionth time today.

"Miko get up" Was the demand that was barked at me by Sesshomaru who i-oh-so-affectionately- named- Lord Fluffy Pants. 'note the hint of sarcasm' as i ever so gracefully Snorted and with a sneer i said "I can't, besides don't you think you've knocked me to the ground enough for the day? Cant we just take a brake?" This caused a smirk to form on the demon lords face.

"Can't? or won't miko? We both know its more likely the later... but if your such a fragile ningen as to need a break after only being knocked to the ground a few times, then maybe this Sesshomaru was wrong to assume you were worthy of his teachings." i'm not sure why but the moment he started to insult me i felt every fiber in my being begin to tingle i was so pissed, here was another of the inu-brothers insulting me! I was so fing tired of being insulted by these stupid dogs! i dont know when i decided to stand all i know is that i was suddenly up right facing Sesshomaru's back as he walked away, and in the next second a large blue ball of light was shooting at him at a break neck speed and just before it hit him i saw his image flicker and disappear. My reiki destroying the ground where he had been standing and creating a crater in its wake while it had also burned the grass around that area like a fire, and it had created a blazed trail of where it had flown over the ground. "Is that really the best you can do miko?" Came the snide remark of Sesshomaru the moment i had sensed him behind me, and i felt my reiki bubble and burn as it rushed up in side of me as an answer to his ploy, and with out thinking i returned his snide remark with one of my own. "Oh trust me Se-ss-ho-ma-ru I can do much better!" Without knowing it i had just started a never ending battle with toughs vary words of mine.

"Prove it little miko." Not even a moment later i felt movement from behind me, as i felt the adrenalin corse through my veins as my heart drummed a new tune of determination, i pushed some of my reiki to my feet and pushed off the ground. I burst into the air from the force of the jump, i twisted me waist so that i would spin in the air and land facing him, all the while i shot another ball of reiki at him, and expanding it to a much larger circumference, and smirked at the glimpse of his slightly impressed face that i caught, right before he disappeared from view again. This time i pushed my reiki out of me successfully creating a range where i could sense him moving through the air faster than my eyes could keep up with, and unwittingly making it imposable for him to touch me without some discomfort.

"Good Little miko but didn't you say you can do better?" I felt my eye twitch with irritation 'What the fuck is with him and his sudden insults?' Once again my reiki flared; i knew my irritation would be obvious to Sesshomaru with his superior sense of smell , but i couldn't seem to bring myself to care. "You want better? Fine you arrogant dog! i'll show you better!" I was so blinded by my anger that i didnt note the sudden movement of his eyes from his own irritation as it reared its ugly head from beneath his emotional lock, or the sudden flaring of his youki; i had hit a sensitive spot. 'This time im going to prove him wrong! I will win this fight!' my reiki responded to my inner cry and Sesshomaru's youki by this time my hair was floating around me supported by the sudden release of so much power. "Show this Sesshomaru that he is not wasting his time miko prove that you are even worth this Sesshomaru's time!" Was the battle cry that echoed throughout the area, as the fight began once again. At every turn that Sesshomaru would come close to laying his hand on my person or dodge one of my shots; he would say

"You can do better Little Miko!" Only ever seceding in angering me mountainously more. "Augh! Fuck you Sesshomaru! I couldn't care less what you think of me!" and with my Screech of outrage, one vary strong and final blast of my reiki burst from inside me wild and untamed much like i was, then i promptly passed out.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

"Oof" That was the answering sound that the miko made as her body met the ground for the hundredth time 'Why is she holding back? she can do much better she's barely even using her reiki.' I almost let lose a growl of dissatisfaction, form the way she didnt seem to be taking this seriously. 'She will never get better if she keeps slacking, but what to do about it... hn annoying miko.'

"Miko get up." I ordered as she lay there on the ground glaring at the sky, the miko let lose a vary un lady like snort and sneered as she turned her head in this ones direction and said "I can't, besides don't you think you've knocked me to the ground enough for the day? Cant we just take a brake?" So the miko was tired? when she hadn't really even been fighting? Sure i wasnt being the nicest of people when i came to training her today, but it was my chosen punishment for her lying to me last night. **'The miko has a temper, you must push her if u wish to get any response.' **

'And how do you suppose i make her angry?' i questioned my inner beast **'She is an honor bound women, insult her.' **Was my beast reply. 'hn...' i smirked as and idea presented its self to me. "Can't? or won't miko? We both know its more likely the later... But if your such a fragile ningen as to need a break after only being knocked to the ground a few times, then maybe this Sesshomaru was wrong to assume you were worthy of his teachings." As i said this i turned my back to her and full out smiled as i felt the tingle of her powers answer her sudden rage. Then i felt something moving towards me at a fast pace. One of my eyebrows raised 'when had the miko learned how to shot her reiki with out an object to chanel her powers into? With a flash i was gone from that spot and i stood behind the miko. With in a second i had seen the damage her reiki had done to the ground where i had once stood. Honestly I was impressed but if i wanted her to improve and continue fighting back then i could not tell her this so instead i said. "Is that really the best you can do miko?" with a condescending tone so that it would irk her even more, it worked because not even moments later i felt the tingle of her reiki again **'The miko is strong, she would make good mate.'** My beast chimed in as if even he were angered by what i has said but where had that thought come from 'do not even think it she is ningen and this Sesshomaru holds no interest in the ningen at all!' **'She would bare us strong pups ningen or not, and why would we help her if we held no interest?'** Nearly growling because i knew my beast was right and i hated losing i almost missed the miko's reply "Oh trust me Se-ss-ho-ma-ru I can do much better!" My beast growled in my mind and i glared she was challenging me, and i will not tolerate it. "Prove it little miko." Then with a vary slight movement that was much to fast for human eyes to see i was swiping at the miko but before my claws came into contact with her i saw her leap into the air and twist as to land facing me. 'she was so graceful just now... what happened to the cults that use to walk these lands and trip over air?' while another ball of reiki was hurtling towards me, and expanding to a much larger circumference, i was slightly impressed and for a moment i let it show on my face right before i flashed away from that area again. i could feel her reiki successfully creating a range where i could no longer touch her without some discomfort, even at a distance the sensation of her reiki was brushing over my skin taunting me. I felt like growling, but instead as i came to a stop i said.

"Good Little miko but didn't you say you can do better?" Her eye twitch with irritation Once again reiki flared to life; the irritation was obvious as day so clearly written across her face, that i did not need to haven a superior sense of smell to see it, I smirked again it was working. "You want better? Fine you arrogant dog! i'll show you better!" 'arrogant? Did she really just call me arrogant?' **'hn'** My youki flared and i became even more determined to win, when i looked back at Kagome from her reiki response to my youki once again challenging me again weather it was conscience or not. what I saw was a shock her hair was floating around her suspended by the sudden release of so much power. Ever more aware of how thin of a line i was treading on i prodded her farther.

"Show this Sesshomaru that he is not wasting his time miko, prove that you are even worth this Sesshomaru's time!" Was my battle cry that had echoed throughout the area, as the fight began again. At every turn that i would come close to catching her or when ever i would dodge one of her reiki shots; i would through another

"You can do better Little Miko!" Her way only ever seceding in angering her more and finally snapping her ever waring control. "Augh! Fuck you Sesshomaru! I couldn't care less what you think of me!" and with her sudden Screech of outrage, one vary strong and final blast of reiki burned throughout the clearing, wild and untamed much like its owner, and as i was blown back by the strength of it all i watched as the young miko passed out. When i landed i had three agree burns and the skin over my arm had turned black. 'I hate to admit this even to myself but she might just be one of the strongest opponents this Sesshomaru has ever faced, she still managed to knock me backwards ten feet even with her reiki strained so thin. What if it had still been at full force? what would of happened?' i internally shivered from the thought of how powerful it would be then and hopped i would never be at the receiving end of such a force. 'she might even be able to purify this Sesshomaru...' With that i set to making a fire near the miko as she was still covered in her miko powers and she had unconsciencely formed a shield around her person.

"The miko never ceases to surprise, none the less she has proven she is worthy of this Sesshomaru." I did not catch my slip up, or the meaning behind my words at the time, as i walked out of the clearing but toughs words did not go unnoticed by my beast, and they were forever burned into the back of my brain.

Kagome's P.O.V

I woke up for the second time that day, but this time it wasnt because of Lord Fluffy Pants Insistent demands. It was the inverse of that actually, this time i was awake from the lack of his presence in the clearing and from my ten mile radius of senses. This puzzled me Sesshomaru wasnt one that i took for a wanderer, and yet he was no where to be seen. "Damn that Sesshomaru, leaving me to fend for myself." i should give him a scare and hide my aura and sent from him and head to the nearest hot springs i think i remember seeing one just a little farther back the way we came. Smiling to myself i did just that raining in my reiki and trapping it close to my body creating a protective shell around my skin.

When i made it to the hot spring that was farther than i thought i was nearly eleven miles away from camp, i couldn't help but to wonder when Sesshomaru would notice i wasnt in the clearing anymore. As i started to remove my cloths i heard a rustling in the bushes, in an instant had stopped stripping and had pointed an arrow at said bushes only for Koga to burst through them a moment later.

"Kagome?" He inquired then smirked when i nodded. "Hows my women doing? Come to see me have you?" Koga said as he approached me and grabbed my hand 'ugh when will he learn im not his women!'

"Koga im sick of this shit, and no i dont want you to ask why. Your so full of it! and you need to get this trough your head im not your women! i never was and i never will be!" i have no idea why i was suddenly so angry or why i snapped like that but even still Koga was replying with another, " Dont be silly Kagome you are my women and you know it. One of these days you will See it and you will want to be with me." i fought the urge to roll my eyes and failed miserably, "Koga i dont really care what you have to say, right now your wasting my time, and i would like you to get out of my face." I said in the coldest voice possible "But why Kagome I already heard from the Mutt that your not traveling with him anymore and you couldnt possibly like traveling with that bastard Sesshomaru, so just come with me be my women."

"Look i happened to be the one that asked Sesshomaru if i could travel with him and he was kind enough to except, i can do better than you and also Koga you not my type so get over me, why dont you go find Ayame? I'm sure she would love nothing more than to be your women."

"No Kagome i dont want her i want you and you will be mine weather i have to take you by force or not!" Koga said as he lunged for me, and as i braced myself for impact only one thing slipped from my lips was "Sesshomaru!" Still braced for an impact that never came i looked up to see a dripping wet butt naked Sesshomaru growling at Koga as he was held to a tree by Sesshomaru's one remaining hand. I blushed but i couldnt Stop my eyes from wandering his back side, and i couldnt help but to be aroused by what i saw. No Female in there right minds could Openly look at the naked back side of Sesshomaru and not become aroused. i was so lost in my thoughts that i never notices on the general area that my eyes had settled on Sesshomaru, and i never heard when he told Koga to get lost. So you can understand when i say i certainly wasnt ready for what happened next, Sesshomaru Turned around in all of his wet naked glory and my eyes fell right on his dick, as my eyes widened to saucers, and my skin became flushed. I only barely registered that he was walking toward me, and only when he was standing right in front of me did i hear him say. "Miko it is not decent for one to stare so openly at the opposing sex." And with a Loud "eep' i turned around and waited for the sex god that was Sesshomaru to dress. As i hear him laugh, i began to seethe at myself. 'what the fuck is wrong with me! this is Sesshomaru your thinking about in such a dirty manor! And since when has my mind lived in the gutter! i mean really Staring a his dick! ugh i can believe i did that!' i was so busy reprimanding myself that i didnt Hear when Sesshomaru finished dressing and i let out another small squeak when he was suddenly standing in-front of me smirking. "Miko, come we will go back to the camp sight."

Once again much like a child i grumbled and complained that he couldnt treat me like that, and that i wasnt just some submissive bitch that would fallow every oder he barked my way. Even still i found my legs moving of there own accorded as i followed Sesshomaru back to camp, my wanted soke in the hot springs long forgotten. When we got back to camp i laid out my sleeping bag and crawled in, but i found i was still to hot and bothered to sleep... even though i had calmed my breaths into a sleep like pattern i still couldnt get any rest. So i sat up deciding that since i could not sleep i might as well go for a walk when looked at Sesshomaru, he was recumbent against a tree not far from the fire and his eyes were closed but i could tell he wasnt sleeping. "Sesshomaru... i think im gonna go for a walk..." i said as i peeled my sleeping bag off of me. And just as i was going to leave the clearing i hear him say.

" You are right Miko you can do much better that ookami, but you can also do better than that half-breed." That simple sentence stopped me in my tracks, and i found my head whipping around to look the Demon lord in those Golden eyes of his when i oh so gracefully said

"Huh!"


	5. What doesnt Kill only Makes me stronger

Chapter 5: What Doesn't Kill Me Makes Me Stronger!

* * *

><p>Recap!:<p>

"No Kagome i dont want her i want you and you will be mine weather i have to take you by force or not!" Koga said as he lunged for me, and as i braced myself for impact only one thing slipped from my lips was "Sesshomaru!" Still braced for an impact that never came i looked up to see a dripping wet butt naked Sesshomaru growling at Koga as he was held to a tree by Sesshomaru's one remaining hand. I blushed but i couldnt Stop my eyes from wandering his back side, and i couldnt help but to be aroused by what i saw. No Female in there right minds could Openly look at the naked back side of Sesshomaru and not become aroused. i was so lost in my thoughts that i never notices on the general area that my eyes had settled on Sesshomaru, and i never heard when he told Koga to get lost. So you can understand when i say i certainly wasnt ready for what happened next, Sesshomaru Turned around in all of his wet naked glory and my eyes fell right on his dick, as my eyes widened to saucers, and my skin became flushed. I only barely registered that he was walking toward me, and only when he was standing right in front of me did i hear him say. "Miko it is not decent for one to stare so openly at the opposing sex." And with a Loud "eep' i turned around and waited for the sex god that was Sesshomaru to dress. As i hear him laugh, i began to seethe at myself. 'what the fuck is wrong with me! this is Sesshomaru your thinking about in such a dirty manor! And since when has my mind lived in the gutter! i mean really Staring a his dick! ugh i can believe i did that!' i was so busy reprimanding myself that i didnt Hear when Sesshomaru finished dressing and i let out another small squeak when he was suddenly standing in-front of me smirking. "Miko, come we will go back to the camp sight."

Once again much like a child i grumbled and complained that he couldnt treat me like that, and that i wasnt just some submissive bitch that would fallow every oder he barked my way. Even still i found my legs moving of there own accorded as i followed Sesshomaru back to camp, my wanted soke in the hot springs long forgotten. When we got back to camp i laid out my sleeping bag and crawled in, but i found i was still to hot and bothered to sleep... even though i had calmed my breaths into a sleep like pattern i still couldnt get any rest. So i sat up deciding that since i could not sleep i might as well go for a walk when looked at Sesshomaru, he was recumbent against a tree not far from the fire and his eyes were closed but i could tell he wasnt sleeping. "Sesshomaru... i think im gonna go for a walk..." i said as i peeled my sleeping bag off of me. And just as i was going to leave the clearing i hear him say.

" You are right Miko you can do much better that ookami, but you can also do better than that half-breed." That simple sentence stopped me in my tracks, and i found my head whipping around to look the Demon lord in those Golden eyes of his when i oh so gracefully said

"Huh!"

* * *

><p>Now:<p>

Silence is the most powerful scream- anonymous

"Do not act as if you did not hear me miko... Because this Sesshomaru refuses to repeat himself."

Lord fluffy pants said in his overly haughty way as if i was some dissolute peasant that should be groveling at his feet for even contemplating to question him. "Ugh, you know i dont get you Sesshomaru. One minute your complementing me, the next you act as if im not even worthy of breathing the same air; much less even having the nerve to speak my mind to you." I announced this with the strongest voice i could muster in my current predicament. "Miko do not test this Sesshomaru's temper. You said you were going for a walk and i was merely stating a fact to you before you left, now leave." Fine! i will and maybe while im gone you can go get checked for you bi-polar attitude!" I declared as i stood up straighter and promptly turned my head back towards my path 'how could i ever have any suggestive thoughts about that ass! I dont care if he has the body of Adondes or if he's as tempting as Lucifer himself! i will not! i repeat will not think about him in that manor ever again!' To bad i knew all to well that i wouldnt be able to keep that promise, even if it was just to my self it sure did make me feel better.

I walked along the path for a long time im not really sure how long but i know that the last thing i was expecting to see were Kikyo's soul collectors floating above my head. i had unwittingly traveled to close to the border of Inuyasha's forest. "Inuyasha..." then i felt my feet begin to move with out my concent, as i followed the soul collectors at high speed, something that not so long ago would of sent me tumbling to the ground with in the first two steps, had now become second nature. Even though i knew exactly what i would see, and i knew that this time would be no different then the last when i arrived Inuyasha would be there with her; she would ask him if he truly loved her and he would pull her into his arms with words of comfort and reassurance, then my heart would crack another time as my silent tears fall down my cheeks and some how they will go unnoticed by the coddling inu. And i'll stay there till dawn on my own trying to pice my once whole heart back together with duck-tape and band-aides. i slid to a stop just before the clearing wear i watched for the hundredth time the wretched scene of two separated star crossed lovers, one living and one dwelling with the dead. But something was different this time. As i stood there in my silent bubble i noticed my lack of tears, and the missing pull and tare of my heart that had become so potent in my life; and for the first time when i told my feet to step forward just one more step so i would be exposed from the blanket of the trees they listened. And i walked into the field with my head held high and the best emotional mask i had of aloofness, just as the words that would begin a turning point in my life fell from my mouth.

"Half-breed! Did you really think you got the best of me, because i never spoke my mind and told you off? Think you got the last laugh? Bet you think that everything good is gone! But you know what my bed feels warmer when im sleeping there alone, and you know i dream in color and do the things i want! Think you left me broken down, thinkin i'd come running back! But baby i guess you never knew me cause your dead wrong!And guess what that, which doesnt kill me makes me stronger, you know i stand a little taller. and it doesnt mean im lonely when your gone. What dosent kill you makes a fighter, foot steps even lighter and it doesnt mean im over

cause your gone. and if you dont believe me then why dont you just take me on?" I stared angrily into the face of the man that i had once sworn i would never leave. If he was even one third of that man now then he wouldnt back down from the obvious challenge i had just spit in his face, Kikyo or not. "Keh fine if thats what you want wench then lets get this over with. Even though its gonna be a pice of cake, Kikyo is the only one remotely strong enough to hurt me. And last time i checked you were useless." Inuyasha snorted with a sneer of venom to his words. I just smirked and waited for him to make the first move, because he always does, and with out a doubt not a minute later he was charging head first at me throwing all caution to the wind and leaving him self open to attack. Taking some of my reiki and pushing it to the tips of my toes i pushed forward moving faster than the eye could see and stopping behind the now confused Half-inu. "Where did she go!? i know she was just here not two seconds ago!" I let a chuckle escape my lips, and Blasted him with a ball of energy the size of a volleyball, right in the center of his back. "What was that about this being a pice of cake Inuyasha?" I called to the empty air where he had just been standing. "Keh, so you got a lucky shot wench it doesnt mean shit and so u finally learned a few things, so what this is sill gonna be a pice of cake." 'Oh if only he know how wrong he was.' He once again charged at me and this time instead of running behind him i simply dodged his attack then as he was off balance i kicked him in the side then through a knee in his face. ' i may not have gotten a lot of training in combat from my last master but i had gotten some, and as he had always told me i am a very fast learner.' The battle kept going like this with inuyasha charging and missing me one way or another till it came to the point when he got so pissed that the fight was taking this long and that he was obviously losing, he started throwing insults. "You stupid cunt! When the fuck did you get so fucking good? i bet you went and found a black miko and had her cast a spell on you that would make you faster and stronger. Your so fucking weak there's no way that you could become this good on your own! And i bet the only reason that bastard let you travel with him is because your his fucking concubine!"

The whole time he was insulting me i was trying my hardest not to laugh because i kept picturing a little toddler throwing a tantrum all on the account of things not going his, way until he got to the last part of his temper tantrum. The last few words of that rampage pissed me off to no end. "I am not Sesshomaru's concubine! Im not like your worthless clay pot over there that uses her fake body to get men to do what she wants, i am not a whore like her so why dont you start pointing that finger in the right direction which just happens to be at her! And so what If i hold the slightest attraction to Sesshomaru, he's obviously a better man then you cause with him i dont have to worry about if he's off fucking some random slut in the woods, you wanna know what! Sesshomaru is a better demon, and a better man than you in general!" the whole time i was retorting to his ploy, not really caring about the incriminating words that were leaving my lips about my attraction to lord fluffy pants, when i head yet to even decide weather or not i was. i failed notice how he had changed his position for attack or when he lunged at me, no the only thing i saw was him coming towards me, sward drawn and ready. Then in a blur of white and red shooting at him from the other direction, slamming Inuyasha into a tree with a venomous growl; and the only thing that passed my lips at that moment of terror/ shock was. "Sesshomaru..."

Completely ignoring me and my incoherent rambling i watched as a red eyed Sesshomaru growled and snapped at Inuyasha as he struggled against his crippling grasp, and it almost didnt register as he began to speak to him. "You would do best to avoid attacking what is this Sesshomaru's!" Sesshomaru's Beast 'at my best guess is what is in control right now' half snarled. "She's Not your's Bastard!" Came inuyasha's struggled reply "It does not matter to this one the promises made in the past, when the promise its self was forced to be broken by non other than you! So i will say this once and i will not tell you twice stay away from this Sesshomaru's bitch!"

'did he just call me his bitch? What the fuck?' Now i dont understand why Sesshomaru insulting me would piss inuyasha off so much, considering inuyasha used to call me bitch all the time, but the very moment that word left his mouth, red began to seep into inuyasha's eyes his face gained his demonic markings and they became jagged at rapid pace. But even through all of his struggling he still couldn't manage to get free, infact the more he struggled the tighter sesshomaru hold became.** "SHE'S NOT YOUR BITCH! She's mine bastard i've got prior claim! she is kikyo's reincarnation! and Kikyo is mine, so Kagome is mine as well."** Inuyasha's beast proclaimed._**'NOT his bitch! never his bitch! he not worthy of us!'**__ 'wow what the fuck?! who are you and what are you doing in my head?_' _**'No time to explain now, just know ive been a part of u sense birth. And will help make you stronger.' **__ 'well if u say so... but i still dont understand... if you've been here forever then why are you only showing up now?' __**'Like i said no time for this now later, when everything is calm and things become clearer. Goodbye mistress for now i will be back.'**_ Now im not sure what the fuck that was all i know is that it baffled me even more than the two half brothers, battling it out on just who's bitch i was. **"She will never be your's Kagome is mine!" **The half-inu roared in a rampant rage. "Listen Hay-you your claim holds no value, it is weak just like you and if she refuses your claim on her person then shes free to claim and this one does recall her telling you she wants nothing to do with you, on multipul occasion. And i dont know what you heard but she just said she is attracted to this sesshomaru, meaning she'll more than likely accept any claim this one lays. In the end half-breed she is **MINE!**" Was Sesshomaru's counter rage, never before had i been more attracted to the fact that i was being claimed by someone i had never given permission too have any claim to lay, but for some reason when it would of pissed me off not long ago for anyone to do this and leave me out of any say, I just could not find it in my self to care. Then suddenly the two bickering inu disappeared before my eyes and the fight was on. "all of this just because Inuyasha believes im moving on and that im over him? Where was these feeling for me when i would of reciprocated them?" I inquired to a now empty filed, and the quite cherp of crickets. a roar of pain from the distance had me scrambling to my feet; form a sitting position i dont remember taking, and chasing the sound of into the distance. With only the knowlage that, that preticular roar had sounded an a lot like Sesshomaru's. _'Please let him be ok' _i thought right before i arrived at the Scene of the fight, just as Inuyasha was about to run a bleeding and distracted Sesshomaru with an arrow sticking through his shoulder. _"_Sesshomaru! NO!" I screeched to the air as tears began to leak down my cheeks and i propelled my body forward to get in between the two. Thankfully Inuyasha had been distracted by my sudden terror, and had stopped in his tracks only centimeters away from my abdomen sward at the ready. Only for me to be shot by an arrow much like the one that was piercing sesshomaru's shoulder, stright through my upper right chest. I watched as Inuyasha's face paled and his eyes returned to normal all of his previous rage drained out of him in a moments notice. And i felt a strong arm wrap around my torso, as the vertigo kicked in and i lost my fight to stay standing. "Miko..." Sesshomaru whispered out. Miss reading his sudden speechlessness as gratitude i Smiled at him trying to tell him it was going to be okay. I have no idea how i knew but i just got this feeling that i would be. "Im glade your safe, Sesshomaru."

"Why Miko? Do you have a fucking death wish?! This Sesshomaru would of lived through anything they could of thrown at me!" And as i watched the red seep back in to his eyes i thought, 'Maybe i really am moving on... but this all seems to fast.' Then everything went black with one last terror inducing howl.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

* * *

><p>'That stupid female! if she had just stayed out of the way non of this would be happening.' as i thought this my hands wrapped around the potent reiki induce arrow that was in-bedded into the miko's chest, and ripped it from her body letting my beast take complete control. <em><strong>'i will not let my pack die again! Before i was to late to do anything about it i could not save Rin nor Jaken. But i will not lose the miko.'<strong>_

"Half-breed you will pay for this, but for now This Sesshomaru is telling you to get your clay-pot of death and flee for this sesshomaru will find you if the miko does not live and you and your bitch will die." I growled out with venom dripping like acid off of every word burning my promise into the earth, binding it and making my will that much stronger. As he heeded my words and ran with something as stupid as a request to tell her he was sorry. I sat there and waited for the tessiga to awaken with the arrival of the soul stealers, the minions of the underworld, but is never did even though i know all to well the girl could never live through a wound like this one. Not with out her being something that was not human. So she will die then because the tessiga doesnt wish to save her, my beast went crazy and i let him take control letting lose a terror inducing howl that was to warn every creature out there that it didnt matter what was in my way i would find and rip that half-breed and his clay death limb for limb. As my body transformed in to a giant three legged white dog with blood red eyes and magenta strips, and i finally laid right next to the dying girl and wrapped my body possessively around her. 'This sesshomaru will reap his revenge.' i was so blinded by my fury that i did not notice as the miko's skin began to heal its self at a much faster rate than that of a human or even a miko.

Kagome's P.O.V.

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Mistress what did you do? You should be more careful, because now our secret could get out. The wound you suffered no normal mortal could live through not even a Powerful miko.' <strong>_

'_secret? What do you mean by secret? I am human, and i am a powerful miko and yet im still alive. And where the hell am i anyway?' __**'No Mistress you are not human, and you may be a powerful miko but you are also a Demon. We are a rare breed of youki miko, vary few of us are born and live to be our age. Our Father was a powerful black inu, the king actually he was also the Eastern lord. Our mother on the other hand was an extraordinarily powerful miko. As to where you are, you are currently in our brain because our body is trying to heal its self and replenish the amount of energy we expelled to make it to Sesshomaru on time.' **__'What do you mean by our? This is MY body not your and we certainly do not share it! My father died in a car accident when i was only 5 years old and my mother is not a miko! i am the only miko in the family with any real power. And what are you anyway, i know you said later before but its later now and if im out cold then you certainly have enough time to explain everything to me. And it only took a few seconds to get to sesshomaru he wasn't that far away.' _

'_**But Mistress you already know what i am, Im what you now call a conscience but before we were sent into the future for our own protection you just called me your beast. And our mother and father both still live in this time both alive and healthy. Father sent us into the future when the great war between the west and the north began, it was to protect us because we were still but a vary young pup, and only just able to transform into our human forms. The people you call your parents form that time are not your parents at all your mother was our chamber maid and your father, he met our chamber maid just after she made it through the well. She was suppose to bring us back after the war so that we could finish our growing out in our real time and learn how to control our power. But the well was sealed and she couldn't send you through. Sesshomaru was far away mistress we ran 60 Miles to make it to him.'**_

'_You've got to be kidding me! there is no way that we ran 60 miles in only a few seconds!'_

'_**Oh but there is because we did and actually we used to do this all the time when we were younger. We played hide and go seek with our intended.'**_

'_WHAT THE FUCK? now i have an Intended?! OK your definitely making this shit up. There is no way i have an intended an even if i did who the hell would it be?'_

'_**That mistress you will find out in due time, i have already told you to much, our recuperating brain can hardly handle it all i can tell you now is that our intended was a good deal older than us.'**_

'_How much older than us?' _

'_**500 years... but its time for us to wake up mistress more of this later.' **__when i finally began to gain an kind of consciences i realized that by now i should be freezing and yet i was warm exceedingly so, and my pillow was soft and fuzzy. My eye lids fluttered as my pupils began to adjust to the amount of light that greeted my waking. But all i could see was white, not the blinding im staring right into the sun light but more like a soft snow white, i stretched out my arms to feel it. To my surprise the snow white stuff began to rumble and vibrate beneath my finger tips._ "What the... what are you?" i inquired as i looked around for the source of the object i didnt have to look long be for i was greeted with a mountainous head of a Inu demon in its true form, as one fiery red eye cracked open then suddenly. I knew who it was, it was sesshomaru and he had raped his whole body around me while i was in my un-conscience state, and just as i was about to thank him i was stopped with my mouth wide open as he asked. "Miko... How did you survive that blow?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so thats it for this one sorry it took me so long to update my computer is being a duch, and it doesnt want me to be able to do anything. Not only that but i only have internet on the weekends that i go to my other house so once i finsh it the chapter has to sit here and wait till the weekend and then i end up forgetting that the chapter is done and just waiting to be up loaded. so Once again im so sorry, and no im not dead.**


	6. Say all i need part one

Then:

* * *

><p>'This sesshomaru will reap his revenge.' i was so blinded by my fury that i did not notice as the miko's skin began to heal its self at a much faster rate than that of a human or even a miko.<p>

Kagome's P.O.V.

'_**Mistress what did you do? You should be more careful, because now our secret could get out. The wound you suffered no normal mortal could live through not even a Powerful miko.' **_

'_secret? What do you mean by secret? I am human, and i am a powerful miko and yet im still alive. And where the hell am i anyway?' __**'No Mistress you are not human, and you may be a powerful miko but you are also a Demon. We are a rare breed of youki miko, vary few of us are born and live to be our age. Our Father was a powerful black inu, the king actually he was also the Eastern lord. Our mother on the other hand was an extraordinarily powerful miko. As to where you are, you are currently in our brain because our body is trying to heal its self and replenish the amount of energy we expelled to make it to Sesshomaru on time.' **__'What do you mean by our? This is MY body not yours and we certainly do not share it! My father died in a car accident when i was only 5 years old and my mother is not a miko! i am the only miko in the family with any real power. And what are you anyway, i know you said later before but its later now and if im out cold then you certainly have enough time to explain everything to me. And it only took a few seconds to get to sesshomaru he wasn't that far away.' _

'_**But Mistress you already know what i am, Im what you now call a conscience but before we were sent into the future for our own protection you just called me your beast. And our mother and father both still live in this time both alive and healthy. Father sent us into the future when the great war between the west and the north began, it was to protect us because we were still but a vary young pup, and only just able to transform into our human forms. The people you call your parents form that time are not your parents at all your mother was our chamber maid and your father, he met our chamber maid just after she made it through the well. She was suppose to bring us back after the war so that we could finish our growing out in our real time and learn how to control our power. But the well was sealed and she couldn't send you through. Sesshomaru was far away mistress we ran 60 Miles to make it to him.'**_

'_You've got to be kidding me! there is no way that we ran 60 miles in only a few seconds!'_

'_**Oh but there is because we did and actually we used to do this all the time when we were younger. We played hide and go seek with our intended.'**_

'_WHAT THE FUCK? now i have an Intended?! OK your definitely making this shit up. There is no way i have an intended an even if i did who the hell would it be?'_

'_**That mistress you will find out in due time, i have already told you to much, our recuperating brain can hardly handle it all i can tell you now is that our intended was a good deal older than us.'**_

'_How much older than us?' _

'_**500 years... but its time for us to wake up mistress more of this later.' **__when i finally began to gain an kind of consciences i realized that by now i should be freezing and yet i was warm exceedingly so, and my pillow was soft and fuzzy. My eye lids fluttered as my pupils began to adjust to the amount of light that greeted my waking. But all i could see was white, not the blinding im staring right into the sun light but more like a soft snow white, i stretched out my arms to feel it. To my surprise the snow white stuff began to rumble and vibrate beneath my finger tips._ "What the... what are you?" i inquired as i looked around for the source of the object i didn't have to look long be for i was greeted with a mountainous head of a Inu demon in its true form, as one fiery red eye cracked open then suddenly. I knew who it was, it was sesshomaru and he had wrapped his whole body around me while i was in my un-conscience state, and just as i was about to thank him i was stopped with my mouth wide open as he asked. "Miko... How did you survive that blow?"

* * *

><p>Now-<p>

To say i was at a loss for words would be the understatement of the feudal era. How was i even suppose to begin to answer a question that i myself refused to believe the answer too; as i contemplated this i realized my mouth was still agape, and that i must look just like a fish out of water as they gasp for air, i promptly snapped my mouth closed. Choosing instead to naw upon my lower lip as i worked up a convincing excuse that might lax his questions for the time being; at least until i can figure this whole thing out for myself. An the ever patient lord fluffy pants began to growl at my lack words, that would further sedate his interest, and inquiries.

"Miko, this sesshomaru will not repeat himself, and he suggest that you answer it... Now!" his grow was feral, and i felt this sudden urge to growl back at him. _'He's not my alpha! He shall not boss me around as such!' _Yet just as i was about to give him a pice of my mind, the strangest thing occurred, his face went from one of pure rage, an melted into one of shock and curiosity. An with his lack of a snarling form, i realized that there was still the prominent sound of a bristled dog; and that the sounds was emitting from none other than my very own vocal cords. The sound ceased, with the thought, only confirming that it was very much my own. "How interesting miko, it would seem that not only did you understand my inu tung but it would seem you are also capable of speaking in the tung as well. A talent that is in fact limited to only the inu clans. So would you like to inform this one as to why a simple miko such as your self was able to accomplish such a task? Not to mention as to why you understand the pack standings?"

I could already feel my face flushing with all theses question and my heart was pounding; at such a rate that it couldn't possibly be healthy. When i begun to feel as if i was suffocating i simply turned my back to him, and walked away muttering all the while. "i need air, i need to breath some fresh air." Even though it was clear enough that we already in a wide open clearing an there was more than enough space to en company us both comfortably. I walked in a random direction for what seemed like hours, and i kept walking at a brisk pace until i felt the need to rest. Paying no heed to any of my surroundings, as i passed them by. If i had i would of realized that what had felt like just a brisk walking pace; had prove to been more of a human sprint, and that i had made my way well into the heart of the eastern territory. As it was i sat myself down at the edge of a waterfalls river bed, on a decently sized bolder, taking in deep breaths of the misting air forcing my mind to calm. A feat that normally would of taken me hours in my own time, was surprisingly easy as i felt so comfortable at this little river, a comfort that felt almost like i was in a familiar; almost homely type of place. When an idea struck me if my 'Beast' could talk to me on will, then shouldn't i be capable of the same thing? Making up my mind i set myself to 'summoning my inner beast' and stared off into the waterfall seeking more of that calming aura.

'_Please, please answer me. Help me understand this... its all to confusing. Am i really an inu-youki? An if i am why don't i have any of the youki traits, am i that weak that i can not display the markings of a youki upon my skin?' _

'_**WE ARE NOT WEAK! Never claim as such!'**_

' _Kami! Don't give me suck a heart attack! There is no need to roar.'_

'_**I am sorry mistress but we are not weak, in fact we are one of the strongest of the inu clans. All we lack is the proper training, to control our power. To answer your other questions, yes we are inu-youki, we do not show our markings because we are still not at the proper age to gain our markings; by inu-youki standards we a not yet even a full fledged adult. But please mistress we must get some rest it would be much easier to explain this with a well rested mind'**_

'_Alright i'll just find a place to rest my head.'_ Deciding that this bolder would be able hold my recumbent form comfortably i relaxed and fell back onto the rock with a soft plop. Taking in one last deep breath of the misty air.

* * *

><p>o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o<p>

It wasn't long till i found my self being raised from that of the comforts of sleep; at the sound of rustling leaves, snapping twigs, and the tingle of a powerful youki brushing my senses. Sitting up with a start i took note that the particular youki was heading in this direction and at a very high speed, and indeed it was for no sooner than it had took me to rationalize this thought, had the youki arrived in the clearing. He had long midnight black hair, that was tied back into a low braid that fell just below the belt. His eyes were a dark shade of royal blue, with depths that rivaled the seas. He bore two green markings on each side of his cheeks, and in the center of his forehead was that of a golden sun, the garments that adorned his form were thats of a musky green and black kimono, with the same exact golden sun expertly printed on the front of his adorning attire. But what caught my eye was that of the smaller form behind his being, and almost as if the person could hear my thoughts she stepped out from behind the towering youki. To say i was shocked at what i saw would be to state the obvious, the women standing before me was not much shorter than my self, her hair was also a deep raven black, that when the lighting of the moon hit it just right it almost looked blue. Her eyes were that of a dark chocolate brown that shown with great kindness as she looked upon my form. I was so lost in shock that it took the sight of her lips moving, for me to understand words that would of other wise fallen on death ears.

"Stand little ona, let me get a better look at you." Now i don't know why i took being ordered around so easily from a stranger, and even more surprisingly was the fact that my beast was not roused, by the order much like she had been just hours before, when it was Sesshomaru who had ordered us to answer him. Though no matter my actions just before, i obeyed her. Standing before the odd pare, being judged and sized up by both youki and human, or at least the women looks human.

"Little ona what is your name?" The women asked me, and i found once again my body answered without my command.

"My name is Kagome Higarashi." My vocal cords were strong and steady as if there was no reason to fear the feral youki standing just before me. "Did you just say Higarashi?" said youki inquired as if i wasn't clear enough the first time, but once again i was left incapable of any other action other than to fallow, what was worded like an order. This time as my body answered without my command i called upon my beast demanding to know why i couldn't keep my answers in. _**'Because he is our alpha and she is our alpha female.'**_

"Yes, i did."

'_But i thought you said my parents were the lord and lady of the east? and if they were lord and lady wouldn't that mean i would have no other alpha's?'_

'_**You are correct mistress we have no other alpha." **_She answered me in her gruff voice with humor lacing into every word as it filtered into my thoughts. _'But you just said that they were our alpha?! How is that possible... unless.' _At this thought i looked again to the couple standing before me as a strong gust of wind blew my hair forward and in their direction. They went from talking to each other in hushed whispers, to standing frozen rigged, eyes wide, and most importantly staring right at me. Making it much easier for me to get another good look at them, the dark midnight black hair, the dark chocolate brown almond shaped eyes, full pouty lips and a natural pink hue to the womens cheeks. _**'Thats right mistress, they are our parents'**_

'_no way...' _

"Little one?" my mother whispered as she took a hesitant step forward, while my father stood there still barely moving in the slightest all expect for a slight sniffing of the wind every few seconds, almost unbelievingly.

"Little one?" she called again this time more confidently, as she neared my form, and my eyes trained on her. As she approached me like i was a wild animal that could bolt at any moment. An she was right to treat me this way for i felt right to turn heel and run._ 'what if they don't like me? What if they don't like who i've become?' _

"Shush child; it will be alright, come here." My mother called softly as she got close enough to pull me in to a bone crushing hug.

"Kyo, its her we've finally found her!" She cried over my shoulder to my father, and suddenly his arms were around me too. I could not believe that i had found my family, when i had just been running for my space, some understanding.

"Oh child you must be freezing out here, let us take you home; get you a bath and some warmer clothing." This she said after taking in my tank top and cargo pants, that hung softly over my hips. As i looked into her eyes ready to deny any help that they offered me, my words caught in my throat, and i limply nodded at the women who was nearly my twin. Though i was scared, i can't imagen how frightened i would be if i had just found my long lost daughter, how afraid i would be that she would disappear as if only a waking dream. So i would go... i would go home, as long as i can to appease this kind women that is my mother.

* * *

><p>o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O<p>

It wasn't very long before i was standing before iron gates and the green clad demons that act as gard for these gates. I watched as there eyes widened as they took in my form that was wrapped up in my fathers form tucked under an arm so that i would suddenly disappear. "Open the gates, Akai and welcome our missing princess!" My father announced, in a joyous tone, and i felt at once welcomed, and at home...

* * *

><p>AN: Ok yes, this chapter is long over due and yes its a short one but i hope to at least appease, some of you restless readers into some form of calm. Yes it ends in a little bit of a cliffy but believe me the next chapter will explain her home and be about her time with in the Eastern castle. Watch as she meets old friends where some will become new enemies and others with become like kin. Possibly even a new love interest?


	7. Authors note

Hey everyone! GUESS WHAT im not dead :D... ok to the more serious note i am so sorry i havent updated in a near a year. ive been so distracted by this past year that i could hardly keep up. i hope to be able to up date soon im already on the second page of the new chapter since i realized i didnt even begin to write it. though i have to be honest not only was i busy with school work and a job and a soical life. i was distracted by my other stories that i have been writing out of pure fun. No none of them are posted as of yet; im still kinda tweaking them until there perfect since they're purely my stories. one hundred percent original. Well anyway if i can keep this motivation up for this next chapter it should be up quite soon :D sooooooooooooo i miss you all and your wonderful reviews. and i once again am sorry for such a long wait. Please dont kill me... i beg you.


End file.
